It's not a sideeffect of the Firewhiskey
by inge-loves-lost
Summary: ..I'm thinking it must be love. Of course, there’s a thin line between love and hate. It only takes three steps. And taking those steps doesn’t seem to be hard. Especially when revenge’s involved. Threeshot.


It's not a side-effect of the Firewhiskey, I'm thinking it must be love

Summary: Of course, there's a thin line between love and hate. It only takes three steps. And taking those steps doesn't seem to be hard. Especially when revenge's involved. Three-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own, yada, yada, yada, etcetera.

**AN: And again I get distracted from my other stories. What was I thinking? I don't have the slightest clue. Besides from the impossibly long title, and the fact that Draco is acting like an asshole, I'm also not sure whether I got this right. You can tell me that.**

Step one: All the ways you make my stomach turn

Hermione Granger was the most annoying and hideous creature he had ever laid eyes on, Draco Malfoy decided. She was the biggest know-it-all he ever had the horror of meeting in his life. Her hair looked like a bloody bird's nest. She was the sidekick of the boy who just wouldn't die and the Weaselbee. She was a bloody Mudblood. He hated her.

He hated the way she would obnoxiously raise her hand in classes, making the teachers ask her to respond to questions, because her raised hand just wouldn't be ignored. He hated the way she would look when she raised her hand, being the only one in the class, pretending she knew everything while the rest of them didn't. He absolutely hated the way she would talk to him, and the way she acted to him, like he didn't matter at all, even though he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. He hated the way she would sit at the Gryffindor table, laughing with stupid Pothead and even more stupid Weasel. He just hated Hermione Granger period.

Being around her made him want to make sure he wasn't contaminated by her, hoping he didn't catch any Mudblood germs by being in classes with her. He felt like he had to take a shower every single time he came in a five feet radius from her. She was disgusting.

She was the kind of person his father had always warned him about; the person you need to stay away from and keep a respective distance from at all times. She was the kind of person he was taught to hate, and he gladly obliged in this. She was the kind of person who he would never ever even try to associate with. She was the kind of person he would ignore.

He would always try to ignore her, unless she got in his way. Then, he would taunt her, mock her, tease her. All this not in hopes of hurting her, but in the hope that she would one day finally realize that she was nothing. That she was the dirt under his shoes, and lucky to even know his name, and go to the same school as him. That she was just a stupid Mudblood.

Of course, being the stupid Gryffindor that she was, she never realized this. He suspected that those stupid friends of her had something to do with it. They were always trying to regain her spirits after one of his comments. Not that it was very much needed, because that stupid girl held no respect for an important man like himself and responded to his every word. And that definitely wasn't a friendly response. She basically bit his head off every time.

So he proceeded to ignore her as much as possible. There was no possible reason that could interest him in that despicable excuse for a witch. Even at that damn Yule Ball, he had never so much as given her one look after he realized it was the stupid Mudblood hanging on Viktor Krum's arm. Not mentioning that it took him a while to realize it was her. In his defence could have been said that he didn't knew that filth could dress somewhat okay.

In her defence, he had to admit it was maybe just a little bit more than just okay, but that was definitely besides the point. Viktor Krum had never really been the brightest person – too many Bludgers to the head if you asked him – and the reason why he chose filth to accompany him to such an important event remained unclear until this very day. He still remained to think that it was either an act of rebellion or stupidity. There was nothing even remotely attractive about the ugly, bushy haired, know-it-all, Gryffindor Mudblood.

He remembered the day he accidentally made her bucktooth teeth even longer. She then looked more like a beaver than ever. He wouldn't even bother to apologize to her, since she was nothing more than filth. Malfoys never apologized, and especially not to Mudbloods.

He remembered the day she hit him in third year. For a little girl, she really packed a mean punch, he had to agree on that. He showered for an hour afterwards. A Mudblood touched him, he must have been contaminated somehow. Sometimes it felt like it still didn't came off.

They had a history of arguments over the years, and he could easily recall each and every single one of them. He didn't, because they weren't noteworthy experiences. He would ignore these experiences as much as he would ignore her. He was a Malfoy after all.

And when one is this important, one has to be superior to everyone. Only, because of that damn Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy was not superior in school. He really hated her for that, because this would make Lucius upset with him. He wanted his father to be proud of him, and not mad at him because he just wasn't good enough to bear the Malfoy name.

That was the one thing that his father always told him: that he would never be worthy enough to bear the Malfoy name. He couldn't help but agree. He wasn't as superior as his father. He wasn't respected as much as him. He just wasn't good enough. He wasn't his father.

"Malfoy, we need to talk," he heard a voice speak, interrupting his thoughts. He looked around the Common Room for the person who was talking to him. He looked for someone on one of the couches maybe, or at the portrait, but he couldn't see anyone. Then, he decided to look behind him, and there he found the person who wanted to talk to him.

"What do you want from me Granger," he asked, annoyed with the hideous Mudblood contaminating this room. She looked even more hideous than usual, because her eyes were red and puffy, and it seemed like she had been crying. A cruel smirk graced his face.

"You really need to see something Malfoy," she continued, looking pretty desperate as she reached to grab his hand, which he immediately pulled away. He did not want to be touched by filth like her. The dirt would never come off again. It would be too disgusting.

"Don't touch me, you filthy Mudblood," he said, completely insulted by the fact that she would even dare to come this close to him. Filth should not be allowed to come this close to him. Filth shouldn't be allowed near him. Filth like her shouldn't be allowed period.

"Then just follow me to the Potions classroom you bloody idiot," she spoke, and he had to admit he was getting a little curious. He knew that she wasn't trying to sneak him into the Potions classroom to get something going with him, or something else as utterly ridiculous as that sounded to him. There probably really was something going on in there. But he just couldn't understand why she would think he would be interested in it.

"Do you want to get something going in the Potions classroom or something," he decided to mock her, just to see how far he could go until she would snap on him. He liked bending the rules a little, maybe sometimes even breaking them. He hoped she would snap. Arguing with her was always more interesting if she was mad at him. He liked it when she was mad at him.

"There is already something going in that room, Malfoy," she responded, making him quite curious at what in Merlin's name she meant by that. "Now just come on ferret!"

Could everyone just stop with that embarrassing and annoying nickname, he thought. Just because the freaking Mad-Eye Moody imitator transformed him into a ferret only once, he was going to have to live with it for the rest of his time in school. It was terribly annoying and really not good for the Malfoy name, as his father told him once. He sighed.

"I had no idea you were that desperate Granger," he mocked her, but he followed her out of the room nonetheless. Something that would get Granger desperate enough to try to convince him of something must be something really big. So he had to know what was happening.

"You're the one following a Mudblood Malfoy," she retorted, throwing him off a bit. He didn't think she would have a comeback to his comment. He didn't think she would have a smart comeback, one that was completely true. It almost made him rethink following her.

But he continued to follow her, out of the room, all the way down the halls, on the stairs, down more halls and finally getting to the Potions classroom. They were getting weird looks the whole time. The whole Hogwarts population was surprised that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would get near to each other voluntarily. It wasn't exactly an often displayed sight, this Pureblood and a Mudblood acting so okay with each other.

"Now what was the fucking fuss Granger," he asked her, acting annoyed with her, so he wouldn't look curious. He was curious about it, he just didn't want her to know that. He really wanted to know what got Granger so upset, and why it would involve him too.

"Just be quiet and look what's happening inside of the damn room," she spoke to him, obviously rethinking her decision to tell him about this. He smirked, because he simply loved to ignore and annoy her. He loved to rile her up, and make her feel stupid. He loved it.

"Don't be so fucking obvious Granger," he told her seriously, telling her he could see right through the stupid façade she built just to keep him out. She was so easy to read.

He decided to look inside the room. He really was curious and he had to find out what was happening in there. He should know if it was something important. After all, he was a very important man, and he should know about these things. Therefore, he should look.

When he softly opened the door to the classroom, he was greeted by a dark room, which he found very weird. If the Mudblood said there was something to see, then it should be possible to see something. He couldn't see anything at all, it was much too dark.

"What the fuck is this Mudblood," he hissed at the filthy girl standing behind him, also looking inside the room. He didn't like her making a fool out of him. The whole castle had seen him follow her, and that had to be for something of use to him. He didn't want people to think he didn't hate that filthy know-it-all Mudblood. How disgusting that would be.

"Just shut up and walk towards the cupboard without making a sound," she said, rolling her eyes at his obvious – well, to her at least – stupidity. He glared at her, very annoyed with her behaviour towards him. But you can't expect filth to be polite, can you, he thought.

So he reluctantly obeyed her order – only because there would be something in it for him, mind you – and softly treaded towards the Potions cupboard. He thought he could hear some noises coming from the cupboard, soft voices maybe. He became even more curious.

"You can look first," Granger spoke when they arrived at the door. It made him wonder if it was something pleasant he was going to find in that cupboard. If Granger didn't want to see it again – because she obviously must have seen it in order to bring him here – it must be something not so pleasant for her. And maybe not so pleasant for him either.

He slowly opened the door anyway, and what he saw didn't please him at all. No, if you must know, he was rather upset and angry about it. Granger had been right in showing him this, he thought. He also understood why Granger had been so upset about this horrible display.

There, in the same cupboard where everyone got their Potions ingredients for class, were Granger's boyfriend Ronald bloody Weasley and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson. And they weren't exactly arguing as usual. Let's just say it was far from that. In the name of Merlin, they were having fucking sex in the fucking Potions cupboard. The fucking whore!

In a huff, he walked back to the door of the classroom, dragging Granger outside with him, not knowing what in Merlin's name he was doing. He had to find a way to get back at that whore for this. Nobody cheated on Draco Malfoy, especially not with a bloody blood traitor like that damn Weasley! He had to make sure that slut would get that.

"I get that you're upset about this Malfoy, but could you please let go of my arm," Granger asked, forcefully dragging him out of his daydreams of humiliating Pansy Parkinson and a certain Weaselking. He looked at the filthy girl in front of him, and let go of her arm.

"Of course I am bloody upset about it Granger," he spoke to her, careful not to scream so the bloody cupboard slut wouldn't hear him. Because that would really brighten the day even more, he thought sarcastically. This had to be one of the worst days of his life.

"Then we have to do something about it Malfoy," Granger responded, a sly smirk gracing her features. It looked weird on her. A Gryffindor Mudblood shouldn't smirk like that, he just couldn't help but think. A smirk like that should only be allowed on a Slytherin.

"We aren't going to do anything," he responded, very disgusted with her even suggesting that they would work together voluntarily. Like he would be this desperate to get some kind of revenge on the slut, that he would work together with Granger. He would never!

"Don't you want to get back at that slut for this Malfoy," the bloody know-it-all Granger asked him then, still wearing that annoying sly smirk on her face. That smirk didn't bode any good for him, but it certainly didn't bode any good for the slut and the weasel.

"Of course I want to get back at that whore, I'm just not desperate enough to work with you on this Granger," he responded, smirking back at her. It didn't matter if they needed to work together on whatever her plan may be, he just loved irritating her, no matter what.

"Like hell you aren't Malfoy," she mocked him, and he just stood there, surprised. He didn't think she would say something like that. He had expected her to get upset at him, especially since she must have had a lot to deal with today. He was even a little impressed with her at this moment, because he knew how much effort it would cost someone to stay polite.

"Well, maybe I am a little desperate Mudblood," he spoke, annoyed at her a little. That could have been why he used his favourite nickname for her once again. He used it all the damn time, so he doubted she would even still care, but he addressed her by it anyway.

"Thank you for that very cute pet name Malferret," she easily retorted, and he got even more annoyed with her. First she insinuated at having a damn plan to get back at the cupboard whore and the Weaselking, and now she was getting sidetracked and annoying him.

"Just tell me about your fucking plan Granger," he spoke, pretending he didn't care and he wasn't irritated by her at all. Sometimes the Malfoy training in not showing your emotions really could prove to be quite useful, he thought with a sly smirk on his face.

"You don't have to throw a hissy fit Malfoy," she responded, really not seeming to mind their terribly distracting banter. He himself found it annoying, and as mentioned before, terribly distracting. He was supposed to talk to her only for revenge purposes.

"Stop getting fucking sidetracked Granger, it's very irritating," he said, slowly starting to get fed up with her schemes and her comments. He wanted revenge on the cupboard whore, and he wanted it now. And Malfoys always get what they want, you know.

"Do you have PMS or something Malfoy," she asked, her eyes sparkling, probably with the joy of irritating him. She probably found the same sick pleasure in annoying him as he did in annoying her. It was creeping him out and making him smirk at the same time.

"For Merlin's sake Granger," he then spoke, getting louder with every word. He was really getting fed up with her. If she wouldn't get serious now, he would get revenge himself.

"Fine Malfoy, don't get your panties in a twist," she mocked him yet again, and he simply shut her up with his withering stare. "Alright, let's make up a plan."

All this crap, and she didn't even have a plan yet? He was stupid to even think about working with Granger on this. But he just might need her help in getting back at the Weasel, so he couldn't ditch her now, which he really didn't like. He sighed deeply and looked at the filth in front of him, inwardly praying to Merlin that he could stay clear as much as possible.

"What is the one thing that the Weasel would hate the most," he asked her, in the meantime pondering over this question himself, though he know he wouldn't find an answer. He just didn't know the bloody Weaselking well enough for this. He sighed loudly.

"Besides spiders, he seems to really, and I mean really despise you," she said, suddenly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What does the Pugface hate the most of all?"

He could only guess where this was going. He thought of the girl he thought he might have really liked and what she despised and hated. It wasn't so hard to think of at all.

"She loathes everything Gryffindor and/or Muggle-born," he said, almost exactly copying the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Now what are we going to do about it Granger?"

The mischievous glint in his eyes was a little less now, because he had this nagging feeling he was not going to be very happy with the plan that Granger was cooking up. There was something about the smirk on her face that he didn't trust at all. After all, this was still the annoying know-it-all Granger he was talking to. He didn't know if he could trust her yet.

"Do I even want to know your silly Gryffindor plans Granger," he asked mockingly, but still very careful about joking with her and trusting her. He was a Slytherin, and they weren't trusting of people. They were probably too used to being stabbed in the back by friends.

"I don't think your desperate enough to handle it Malfoy," she said, still a sly smile on her face, as he got mad. How dare she insinuate he, a Malfoy, couldn't handle something silly a filthy Mudblood thought of. Malfoys could handle anything that came their way.

"I'm a Malfoy, I can handle everything," he spoke, and when her sly smile got just a little bigger, he knew that he had fallen into her carefully planned trap. For a Gryffindor Mudblood, she wasn't that bad at being sneaky, he realized, but erased that thought immediately.

"Not if it involves working very closely with me Malfoy," she spoke, emphasizing the very closely, while looking at him in a way that he would have found seductive if she had been any other girl. Well, he could have been lying about that last part. He breathed out slowly, and mentally slapped himself for being so affected by those words on her lips. But he was only a seventeen year old boy after all, and getting this effect on him would be slightly easier than on a grown man with more self-control. He knew this, but he still felt disgusted of himself.

"How close are we talking Granger," he easily quipped back when he regained his composure after her comment. His heart was still beating a little faster than usual. But he just blamed it on his finding of the Cupboard Whore and the Weasel earlier. He sighed yet again.

"Very close Draco," she spoke, while slowly stepping closer to him. He looked down as he swallowed the bulge in his throat. He was desperately trying to regain his composure, but as previously said, when you're a boy of seventeen, and a girl is making sexual innuendo's, control and composure is hard to find. It doesn't matter if you like the girl or not.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy, you should have seen your face," the girl in question then said, while bursting out in loud laughter as she stepped back again. He then looked at her in surprise, not expecting the innocent little Gryffindor to play such a clever trick on him. This should teach him never to underestimate the enemy. She was the enemy, he needed to remind himself.

"Stop joking and come up with a plan Mudblood," he said, furious at himself for being so easily distracted by her. Merlin, how he hated that obnoxious filthy bint for causing this kind of reaction for him. He hated that know-it-all Mudblood Granger period.

"I don't see you thinking of something Ferret," she responded, suddenly not laughing anymore after his usual insult. She was probably thinking that they were all of a sudden going to be best buddies now, or something as silly as that. Stupid Gryffindor bint.

"Stop acting like a fucking four-year-old Granger," he then said, sighing as if he was horribly annoyed with her, and in a way he was. She was acting like a damn kid, even though she must have been at least seventeen. It was absolutely pathetic to be acting like this.

"Like you're behaving any better Malfoy," she easily quipped back, and he sighed once again, not wanting to admit that it could have been true. But Malfoys don't act like children. One of the many reasons why he was a fucking disgrace to the bloody family.

"If we want revenge on them, we are going to need a truce Malfoy," she then continued, and he looked at her with a look of dismay on his face. He would have to make a truce with that damn Gryffindor Mudblood that he hated so much, just to get revenge on the Whore?

"Like I would touch you Mudblood," he spoke when she extended her hand. He didn't want to touch filth; the Mudblood germs he would get from that would probably never come off, because she was just much too disgusting. He had to stay far away from her.

"Then we definitely can't use my plan," he heard her whisper to herself after his comment. He would have been worried about her sanity if she had not been a Mudblood. He was worried about her plan though. It didn't sound like a plan he would like, so he just wouldn't ask.

"If you don't explain the plan first then you'll never know," he spoke, afterwards wanting to bite his tongue off so he never said anything equally as stupid as this. Now he would probably hear her plan, and be so disgusted by it that he would be scarred for the rest of his life.

"I say we make them incredibly jealous," she spoke, apparently having decided that he was going to listen to her plan. "I say we pretend to be dating each other. You know, just show up together everywhere they are. We don't have to make a big show out of it, but it just has to be enough to make them believe that we don't care what they did, and we don't need them."

And from now on, Granger wasn't just a bossy, stupid, Gryffindor, Know-It-All Mudblood; she was a delusional, bossy, stupid, Gryffindor, Know-It-All Mudblood. If she really believed that he would agree with this ridiculous plan, she was really absolutely delusional.

"Have you lost your fucking mind Granger," he yelled at her, completely forgetting that they still weren't that far away from the closet where his girlfriend and her boyfriend were very busy together. His yelling would probably get them out, he suddenly realized.

"Pugface and Ron probably heard everything you just said, you dimwit," she hissed at him immediately after his yelling. He could hear the noises coming from the Potions classroom, so she was probably – even though he hated to admit this – completely right.

He heard people walking towards the door. He knew that he was about to be facing his maybe ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson and the guy who she had been cheating on him with, that loser of a Ron Weasley. He didn't know how to avoid this situation anymore. He had to at least do something to try and avoid the complete awkwardness. He had to do something now.

So when he heard the door open, he did the only thing he could have done in this situation, and that was, only in this particular case of course, to kiss Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger. And it was not just a simple peck on the mouth, no, but a full on French kiss.

Her reaction was obviously one of shock at first, but he was surprised at how quickly she started responding to him. She must have anticipated some drastic actions from him as he heard the footsteps coming towards the door. He was a little glad about that, because it would have looked incredibly stupid if she wouldn't have responded to his kiss.

He couldn't get over the fact that he was kissing a Mudblood, and it was completely different than his father described. His father told him that a Mudblood contaminated you when you touched him or her, which did not seem to be true. His father told him that a Mudblood would taste like mud, and that was as far from the truth as possible. A little weird, he thought.

"Mione, why are you kissing Malfoy," a voice suddenly asked, which he recognized to be the infamous bastard Ron Weasley. "I thought we had something, and here you go kissing that absolute bastard of a Malfoy? And here I was thinking being faithful is important."

He couldn't believe the hypocrisy of that Weasley moron. He had been cheating on Granger with Pansy fucking Parkinson and he had the nerve to accuse Granger of cheating. But he really liked how enraged the Weasel got when he talked about him being the one Granger cheated with. The Weasel had always hated him, and this would make it even worse.

"Like you would understand being faithful Weasel," he spoke when he let go of the filthy girl in his arms. How in Merlin's name did that happen, he wondered. He looked at her, with her swollen lips and hair that was even more messed up than usual and smirked.

"Kissing Malfoy is a step up from kissing you," the girl then spoke, surprising him. She must have noticed this, because she winked at him. Of course he was disgusted by that, but he felt that it was nice to know that she wasn't in love with him all of a sudden. That would be gross.

"I can't believe you of all people would kiss Granger," the cupboard whore decided to speak, annoying him terribly. "I thought you said you would never touch a Mudblood."

And how in the name of Merlin was he going to get past this, he asked himself. The whore was right, he had always refused to touch Mudbloods, and now, all of a sudden, he was snogging one. The change was a little too abrupt for them to understand.

"Kissing Granger is ten times better than kissing you," he told the girl he once thought he might have loved, or at least really liked, with a smile on his face. He pretended to be close to Granger by putting his arm around the filthy girl's waist. They shared a faked smile.

"You disgust me Draco," his now definitely ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson said, leaving while grabbing the Weasel's hand as she dragged him along with her. The redhead shot a mad look at Granger, which she returned with a sugary sweet smile. He smirked at this sight.

"Merlin Malfoy, why the hell did you do that," Granger asked him when the disgusting couple had left their side. They had been better been out of earshot also, otherwise it would ruin the entire plan he had done these repulsive things for. She pushed his arm away from her waist.

"You suggested this Granger," he quickly countered, annoyed with her completely bipolar behaviour all of a sudden. She seemed to be okay with the plan when she suggested it, but when he actually started to work with her on the ridiculous plan, and did things he never wanted to do in his life, she started to have problems with it. Completely disturbed, that one.

"It didn't have to be this extreme Ferret," she then immediately quipped back. Merlin, he was so bloody tired of all of the ferret comments. He was so bloody tired of her.

"You wanted it to be convincing Mudblood," he said, glaring at her with a very menacing look in his eyes. He would really love to make her fall apart right now, for questioning him, even though he kissed her, which was completely repulsive to him. Well, it should have been.

"Harry and Ginny are going to bloody kill me," she said, as if only realizing this in that second. She was probably worried about their friendship and all of that other utter nonsense, he thought and couldn't help but smirk. Friends only hold you back from what you want.

"Then you should have thought of that before you suggested this damn plan Granger," he yelled at her, probably for all of the bloody castle to hear. He didn't care about who would hear anymore. It was too late to avoid the situation. He had kissed a Mudblood, and in a few hours the whole bloody school would know about it. He was pretty fucking doomed.

"Don't you dare blame all of this bloody mess on me Malfoy," she just as easily yelled back at him, which was definitely going to get them in trouble somehow. Either Filch would come by and give them detention with Snape for one of his stupid reasons, or the yelling would get the entire school over to them to hear what they thought of as a lover's spat or something.

"You thought of this ridiculous plan, so it's your fault," he yelled back at her, knowing he was acting a little bit childish at this particular moment. But he was not going to bow down to her on this, and he predicted she was going to do the same. They were in deep trouble.

"You were the one kissing me Malfoy," she screamed at him in frustration, as if trying to determine how she could finally make him see reason. If snorting had been graceful and fitting for a Malfoy, he would have done it in reaction to that rather stupid thought.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it Granger," he mocked her, still speaking at this incredibly loud tone of voice, probably audible in the biggest part of the castle. "You were kissing me back with a lot of enthusiasm. This was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity for a Mudblood know-it-all prude like you. Don't count on it happening ever again."

This words had a disdain tone to them, and would have seemed very classy and fitting for a Malfoy, had they not been yelled at Hermione Granger at the top of his lungs in the halls in front of the Potions classroom, where a lot of people would probably have class soon. He could hear people coming closer to them. He was feeling panicked again, and most of the time, him being panicked didn't bode so well. Look at the last time it happened.

"I love you too Malfoy," she said, sarcasm so incredibly evident in her voice that even a deaf person could have noticed it, just by looking at her. She was glaring at him when she spoke the words that are meant for a lover, a boyfriend, or maybe even a husband. Not a single person in their right mind would think that she really loved him, he thought, smirking.

Unfortunately for the both of them, the people coming towards the classroom weren't in their right mind. Well, that is, according to him, the Weasley girl and Loony Lovegood weren't in their right mind. Nobody who's friends with Hermione Granger is in their right mind.

"You kissed Malfoy, Mione," the fiery redheaded girl yelled at her friend, obviously mad at the girl who was one of her best friends for cheating on her beloved brother with the guy he hated most of all. "What on earth could possibly possess you to do that? What about Ron?"

What about the damn cheating Weasel, he couldn't help but think. The Weaselette didn't even have a clue about her brother cheating on his girlfriend with the Slytherin whore he said to despise above all others. The Slytherin whore who had been cheating on him.

"Ron doesn't matter," the Gryffindor spoke. "He cheated on me with Pugface Parkinson!"

He was glad that someone finally realized the Weasel moron didn't deserve the attention he got for being Harry Potter's friend. Even though it was just a stupid Mudblood realizing this.

"I know you're mad Mione, but Malfoy," the young Weasley girl asked her friend, probably looking for reasons for her crazy behaviour. He could think of a few reasons, but he was not going to speak up. Even though the girl didn't look that scary, she really had a mean Bat Bogey Hex, and he was not going to risk ruining his perfect skin yet again.

"I know he's hot and all, but Malfoy," the girl continued, with more venom in her voice with every single word she spoke. Especially his name was spoken with such superior disdain that it almost could have been someone as classy and important as his father speaking.

"At least he stays true to me Gin," Granger continued her attack on Weasley. He was getting a little weary of that tone in her voice though. It sounded like a continuation of the plan to him, and he really didn't fancy kissing her once more. The last part could have been a lie. Maybe he wanted to kiss her again. Just to see if he had not been wrong about not really being disgusted about the whole experience, like he should have been according to his father.

"That's Weasley to you Granger," the small girl continued, furious with her former friend.

"Don't freeze me out like this," the filthy Mudblood pleaded with her, but it was only a half-hearted plea, because she seemed to know that this had changed – and possibly ruined – their friendship forever. Things wouldn't be the same in the Golden Trio after this.

"Ron's my brother and loyalty means something to me," the Weaselette spoke, another comment implied at the end of the sentence; a comment about the Granger filth not even knowing the basic principle of the term loyalty. He hated to admit that the girl was wrong.

"If only it would mean something to that brother of yours," Granger said, speaking softly, almost not wanting Weasley and Lovegood to hear this particularly vindictive comment.

"Don't talk about my brother like that," the Weaselette retorted, still with that angry look on her face, while Loony Lovegood was standing there with a dazed expression on her face.

"If you're going to be like that Ginevra, then I'm leaving," the Mudblood spoke, hurt evident all over her face. He wondered if he had to play the supportive boyfriend role and have Granger in his arms again. It would make it seem more authentic, so he decided to at least get a little closer to Granger, to rub it in a little with the miniature Weasley.

"And you think I care Granger," the petite girl spoke as he wrapped his arm around his pseudo-girlfriend. She immediately responded with laying her head on his shoulder, making it seem like they were just the most darling couple in the history of Hogwarts. Barf.

"Apparently you don't," his fake girlfriend then said, almost succeeding in trying to hide the hurt from her voice. Only someone as experienced as he in the hiding of emotions would have noticed that she was hurt about the cold rejection of their friendship. He sighed.

"Come on Mya, we're going," he spoke, trying the pet name for her, just for the fun of annoying both the Weasley girl and Granger herself at the same time. He smirked.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that Drake," she responded, annoying him with the stupid nickname she thought of. It almost made him regret calling her by that nickname, but he wouldn't back down this easily. Draco Malfoy never backed down.

"You didn't seem to mind it much last night," he said, and watched with satisfaction as she turned bright red, making her seem even more guilty. He had predicted this reaction already, and he smirked yet again as he looked at the mad reaction of the Weaselette.

"We'll see if whether you're still getting any tonight," she said when she finally managed to regain her senses after his comment. He didn't blush – because Malfoys simply don't blush – but he was still surprised. He never thought she would openly make innuendo's.

"You know you can't resist me, even if you wanted to, love," he responded, a smirk gracing his features when her face flushed again. He knew she was going to get angry with him about this, but he just really liked getting her all riled up. It made him feel superior to her.

"Only in your dreams honey," the blushing girl then spoke, and he smirked at her, because that response sounded so incredibly strange coming from her, but he didn't want to show his surprise to Granger, the Weaselette and Loony Lovegood, who was still gazing into space.

"Every night love," he easily quipped back, with his patented smirk still on his face, knowing he was annoying her with this. "Now let's just get back to the common room."

The look on his face would make the other girls think he was definitely up to no good with Granger. The group assembling in front of the Potions classroom had been getting a lot bigger during their banter, and now consisted of at least two sixth year Slytherins. He was never going to get out of this plan anymore. He would just have to go with it now.

With his arm still around Granger, he strolled away from the Potions classroom, mentally memorizing the looks on the faces of the sixth year students. The look of on the face of the Potions professor however, was the one he would really cherish. That damn Slughorn really looked like he was about to pass out. His smirk stayed firmly on his face.

**AN: Well, this is the first part of it. There'll be more, though I don't know how fast I can write more. I'm always encouraged by reviews though. :wink:**

**I wrote this part on the weirdest places. During a lecture in school for example, and even when I was in a restaurant, on the paper holder for the service. I'm weird like that.**

**I hope everyone likes this story :crosses fingers:**


End file.
